Goddess of Night
by Rey-Go5
Summary: Bella is a beautiful 17 year old girl who can contol all 5 elements. She also has a secret about what will happen on her 18th birthday. What will happen when love and the mythical world cross? Will she lose everything and everyone she loves?
1. Chapter 1 Bella Pov

**This is my first story i have ever put out here for people to read...so please be nice. :D **

**O, and the four best friends are actually mine...so.**

**I don't own twilight, just the theme, Miceala, Alexandria, Jacee ,and Meagan Elyse.**

* * *

**(Bella Pov)**

It's the middle of the night and I am standing in a meadow. The pale white moon is shining down through the trees and I can see all around me. The trees stand over 20 feet high and the grass is as thick as a winter coat. The rocks are smooth and I can hear a stream about ½ a mile away. The cool night breeze blows around me and I am in total bliss.

I walk up to the stream and sit along the bank. The water is surprisingly warm for this late in the fall. As the water splashes around my feet I praise that I am alone and just let myself go. The wind started to turn around me and I rejoiced in the feeling. It was like a beat to a song that you couldn't help but dance to. I twirled and twirled while I let everything I have to hide resurface. As it all exploded out of me the stars turned blue and I could see the moon smiling down on me. That's when I noticed I wasn't alone, and never was.

He was standing at the edge of the trees just staring at me like I was an angle that fell from heaven. Finally I got a hold of myself and was able to pull everything back. The stars went back to their normal shade of white/yellow and the wind died down. When I was sure everything was back to normal I turned to look at the boy who just witnessed an inhuman act. I sat back down on a small boulder and motioned for him to join me. At first he responded like a scared animal, but then he became braver and walked with a little more courage.

As he approached I could see his face better and I let out a barley addible gasp. He had jungle green eyes you could get lost in along with a perfect jaw line and cheek bones. His hair was untame,but at the same time was perfect and held a bronze like color. He was about 6'1" and was slightly muscular. I was too busy analyzing his body I didn't even notice what he was wearing. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans and a white polo shirt. Over that he was wearing a black leather jacket and some old high top Chuck Taylors. When he made it over to sit I was the first to speak. "How much did you see"?

"um…" he was nervous and I could tell,"When you walked into the meadow".

At that point I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands. What am I going to do now? He knows too much. Then I felt a hand on my arm and I looked up. He was looking at me with so much intensity I was becoming self-conscious, but we held each other's gaze and he whispered,"I won't tell anyone". Just those four words held so much passion that I believed him and nodded my head.

It felt like forever that we stayed like that then I asked, "What is your name?"

"Edward", he answered in the smoothest voice I had ever heard.

I turned to look at the moon and stated, "It's beautiful".

I expected him to agree with me, but it surprised me when he said, "not near as beautiful as what is in front of me", and I turned around to see him looking at me with those bright green eyes.

That's when I knew it, I was falling for him and he was falling for me. Without turning around to look at him I said, "It's late, you need to leave". .

I heard him get up and walk away. Then right before he was out of hearing range he whispered, "Sleep well bella" and he walked off. He knew my name although I never told him. That's when I realized I had seen him before. There was only one other time, in my life, that someone had seen me in that state and knew what I was. He was the reason I had to leave and moved here. When I moved I left behind everyone I loved including him.

Right then and there I knew I was in over my head, but I wasn't going to lose him again because of what I was.

The next morning everything flooded back to me. The feel of the wind, him at the edge of the trees, telling me I was beautiful, leaving with one last whisper, recognizing him and my love for him. I just couldn't believe he was back. Instead of pondering on it the whole morning I went to get ready.

I pulled into the parking lot of Goreville High School in my black Ferrier and stepped out onto the blacktop. I was wearing my dark denim jeans with a wine red halter top and my favorite black boots. Whenever I pull into the parking lot it is like time stills, everyone stops what they are doing and turns to look at me. I hate it to the point of insanity, but there is nothing I can do.

As soon as I step in the school my four best friends are by my side and we walk into the day. Miceala, Alexandria, and Jacee were talking about the latest shopping sale. While I was talking to Meagan Elyse about that Paramore concert last week. When we approached the main office I froze and all conversation stopped. Edward was standing there with the principle getting his class schedule. I knew I needed to talk to him, but I turned and walked to my locker. "bella wait!"

If people weren't staring now, I knew that had done it. So I slowly turned to look at him and nervously bit my lower lip.  
"We need to talk" was all he said so I led him into an empty class room. After I closed the door we just stood there in silence not knowing what to say, until he broke it. "Why did you leave"?

His voice held so much pain I started to feel a wave of guilt hover over me. "I didn't have a choice. You knew too much and I wasn't going to risk anything".

"You could trust me though. I loved you and I wasn't going to tell anyone." He cracked a smile, "Besides who would believe my girlfriend could control all the elements".

I walked up to him and threw my arms around his neck. "I am sorry. I wasn't thinking because I thought it was for the best."

"Don't worry; I forgive you".

By this point I was crying silent tears and was so glad he was back in my life, even if we were just friends. Then he whispered, "I love you so much".

"I love you too" and he leaned down and kissed me. It was a slow kiss that kept building and building with passion until be both broke away breathing heavily.

Just then the bell rang and we had to run to class. We stepped into Mrs. Mazes class 10 minuets late and I thought we were ok. "Were have you been Miss bella and who is this behind you".

"I am terribly sorry Mrs. Maze. This is Edward Cullen and we were late because I helped him get his schedule and locker number".

At the mention of schedule Edward looked at his paper then whispered, "Ops I'm not in this class yet" and walked out. And with that I started laughing so hard that I had to hold on to the wall. When I looked up Mrs. Maze couldn't even hold it in any longer and joined in on my laughing.

After I collected my books off the ground I walked back to my seat and sat down. When I looked on my desk it was a note from Jacee. I opened my Literature book and then opened the note.

_"Ok enough with the bullshit, why were you late"?_

_"Edward is the boy I left. And he wanted to talk"._

I pasted it back hoping she wouldn't ask anymore. She handed it back and I knew it was hopeless.

_"What did he say"?_

_"He told me he loved me and I him. Then we kissed and were late"._

I passed back the note and started on the assignment.

The rest of first hour and second hour were boring. Then between second and third Edward met me by my locker because we had American History together third hour and he didn't know where he was going.

"Ok Mr. Webb is the teacher this hour and he is very unpredictable. If he makes fun of you in any way he is just kidding around, so don't take it seriously and make sure you laugh. Besides his childish side he is a really good teacher and I have a really good grade in here".

Right before we stepped through the door to the classroom Edward stopped and took a deep breath. At that I let out a small giggle earning a playful glare from him. Then he took my hand and I guided him to the teacher's desk. "Mr. Webb, this is Edward Cullen. He is the new kid that just moved here from Seattle, Washington".

"Well then!" he jumped up, "We will have to get you a book".

Edward looked a little startled, so I reached over and gave his hand a little squeeze. We waited for Mr. Webb to come back to his desk and tell him were to sit. Surprisingly it all went well besides the scattered comments on me being his personal host.

After school was over I drove home and went straight to my room. With that I dropped my bag on the floor and flopped down on my bed. To make sure I couldn't be heard, I put my face in my pillow and began sobbing. All the hurt I had been holding in for a year came rushing to the surface and every thought I denied swallowed me whole. He was my life and I left him. If it hurt me this much, I wonder what it was like for him.

Every memory I had with him was so dominant I couldn't think about anything else. I knew when I met him that are love was deep and not just some school couple crush. It was strong and growing. Are love was even bigger than grown couples who have had a family and watched each other's lives go before their eyes. All I could do was lay there on my bed sobbing and going over every happy and loving memory we made. He thought we would be together for as long as we lived, but he was wrong. There was a secret that kept eating my insides every time he brought up are future. The thing was next year on my 18th birthday I will stop ageing…forever. I don't know how to tell him this, but I will have to sooner or later. That was one of the reasons I left and moved half way across the country. Finally my sobbing stopped and I raised my hands to rub my dry and red eyes. I guess my brother-in-law took that as a key that he could come up and check on me and not be smothered by my emotions.

I live with my older sister Macy and her husband Luck Goins. My sister can't have kids because she was in an accident with my mom. Macy had internal damage and our mom died. So she took over as my mother instead of my sister and it has always been like that.

Luck knocked five times which is are little key to know who is at the door. I got off my bed and walked over to open the door, but not before I caught a glimpse of myself. My hair was in knots and my makeup was smeared under my eyes. The rims of my eyes were red and I had tear streaks running down my cheeks. I didn't even bother to clean up and I went and opened the door. Instead of Luke standing in front of my door it was the last person I ever wanted to see. So quick that I couldn't even move, they grabbed my arms and pushed me back into my room. With each word I tried to choke out their grip got tighter. Then he stepped into the room and my world went black.

* * *

**please send reviews, because i won't write again untill I know someone is reading. Plez review.**

**_Buon Natale_ (merry christmas in Italian)**


	2. Author's Note 1

I am sorry this isn't a chapter, but I changed the name and redid the summery a little.

my birthday is December 26th, so I won't, be updating till later in the week.

Usually Christmas and my birthday end in a 4 day celebration, so I really won't have time.

OH! While you are waiting for an update, check out the song [Annie by Safetysuit]

Sry…bi :D


End file.
